Letters To Sabrina Grimm
by Nature16
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask something to Sabrina? Now you can! Ask questions from crazy to normal! Find out everything about the eldest Grimm. No, seriously everything you want just ask.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! First Fanfic! *does weird dance* Okay so you get to ask Sabrina questions and once in a while there will be *DUN DUN DUN* a special guest! You will get to ask her ANY question. ANYTHING! I'm serious ask her anything. Here's an example:

Dear Sabrina,

Do you eat lemons?

From, Nature16

I now it's lame but still, it has to be letter form. Or else it will NOT be answered. Yep, I said it. You can only review questions, NO PMs I REPEAT, NO PMs!

Now all I have to do is find out a way to wake up Sabrina…

~M o(-.-)o


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi Guys! Okay if you don't want to read all of this just read the bold, kay?** Thanks for giving me your questions! I thought I'd just have like 3 or something.

Sabrina: Hmmm? WHERE AM I!

Me: You are in a place where donkeys fart rainbows and llamas poop chocolate pudding… Okay fine, your in my attic.

Sabrina: PUCK! He's the one behind this! Where is that fairyboy!

Me: Sure you can say that...OKAY! Questions!

Sabrina:What the Hell?

*After telling her what this is*

Sabrina: OH…

Me: Okay, onwards!

**Enjoy!**

**~.~**

Dear Sabrina Grimm,

Do you still hate granny's food? Or have you not gotten over the, uh, oddness of it yet?

From Penguinsaremylife

Sabrina: Well obviously I still hate it. It is just disgusting if you ask me. I mean really, PINK syrup? GLOW-IN-THE-DARK waffles? *shudder*

~.~

Dear Sabrina,

What is your favorite colour? If you had any superpower what would it be? What pet do you want the most (besides the fact that you have Elvis)? It can be any animal fake mythical or real.

Yaoyan

P.S I felt nice and didn't ask you any Puck questions.

Sabrina: Hmm, I have to say that my favorite color is blue. I also used to like green but then I had to meet A CERTAIN FAIRYBOY who had GREEN EYES. Superpower? I would love to fly! Just the thought of it excites me. I would also love to have a phoenix as a pet. I would train it to burn Puck to death. :D

P.S If you feel nice imagine how I feel.

~.~

Dear Sabrina,

HI! I think you're ÜBER awesome. :) Ok, so, what was the worst foster home you ever went to? Why was that? And has Daphne ever gotten hurt at a foster home? For some reason I always imagine you being awesomesauce and taking all the beatings *ahem* for her. :)

Sincerely, your #1 fan,

Kathie :)

Sabrina: Really? You think I'm awesome? Finally someone! Okay so, the worst foster home I ever went to is where Daphne got hurt. I feel so bad… So this guy owned dogs which had rabies and we are supposed to give them food. I hid that from Daph and when she found out she went without telling me and she got… bit…

~.~

Dear Sabrina,

Can you tell me about your friends back NY city? What about Daphne's friends? What were they like? What did you do with your friends?

Lovelylamb1999

Sabrina: My friends? Well right now I have no idea how I was ever friends with them. Whenever I call them it's about boys, boys, boys, yadda. Really it's annoying. I always used to go out to the movies with them and to the park. Daphne's friends are very VERY hyper. But that's all I know.

Me: You can ask Daphne when or if she is a special guest. ^_^

~.~

Dear Sabrina,

Hi. I'm The Doctor (just The Doctor. No last name) and I'll be your primary care physician for the time being. I received a letter from your... well; I'm not quite sure what he called himself exactly. I believe the it was the "Prince of No-gooders. The King of low expectations. The spiritual guide for many complainers, criminals, and convicts. A Villain. The Trickster King." Anyway, he expressed his concern with your mental health and thought it eminent that you be locked up in a facility. Now, I don't usually do this but the oddity of his letter startled me. I must ask, do YOU think you have mental issues? If you do, feel free to give me a call. My number is 512-456-5939.

Thank you for your time,

The Doctor.

Sabrina: TH- THAT, THAT FAIRY BOY! He is going to get it! And I do NOT think I have mental issues!

Me: Then why are you over reacting?

Sabrina: Grrrrr!

~.~

Hey!

What will you and Puck name your kid?

Muffins to you, Omgitsblueberrymuffin

*goes to other room*

Me: Okay, so since she is REALLY STUBBORN. She will never answer that question. So I will have to give her truth powder.

*after potion or powder whatever*

Sabrina: …We will name our kid Erliana Cherryblossom Goodfellow…

Me: AWWW! You said 'OUR, WE, AND WILL' an- Oh yeah...potion... never mind.

~.~

Hi Sabrina,

Have you ever thought: Fanfiction people write lots of Puckbrina, but there is actually very little Puckbrina in the books. Usually only one page. So why is there so much fanfiction about it? It annoys the cram out of me! And you and Puck actually have basically NO chemistry! Sabrina: a sophisticated young New Yorker with a dry sense of humor and a thing for guys who can sympathize with her. Puck: Annoying Fairy with no feelings (usually) who has BIG mental problems that typical girls lust after. You are not typical! Duuuhhh! In short, He's a dingbat!

The only plausible situation is Puck going after Sabrina. Unrequited love, etc.

I have also been told I tend to rant at times.

But that's crazy.

Right?

~ Ellie

Sabrina: If there is even ONE little clue that someone likes someone people would be like AWWW! Let's right millions of fake stories about them! Urg! I hate it! HEY! I have a sense of humor! See? *places random stick on head*

Me: That's so funny I forgot to laugh.

*glare*

Sabrina: Anyways, I agree he is one. BUT, girls DO NOT like him. They would stay 5 miles away from him 24/7!

Me: Somebody sounds jealous.

Sabrina: I'm not!

Me: I never said you were.

*glare*

Me: Anyways, if Puck was chasing Sabrina, then how could she wake him up for the sleeping spell?

Sabrina: Is this thing done yet?

Me: That came out of nowhere Well, for now….. MWA HA *cough* *cough* I'm okay!

~.~

**SPECIAL GUEST FOR TOMMOROW IS PUCK! **I WOULD BE SURPRISED IF YOU DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!

**Okay, for Puck, you will have to make it sound like you lived when Shakespeare lived. You DON'T have to make it a letter. And when I said don't have to, don't make it a letter.**

**Ex)**

**Doth thou favor Sabrina Grimm? Wherefore?***

**-Nature 16**

**If you don't know Shakespearean go to this website **.org/webpages/edepartment/shakespearean_

Or you can just search Shakespearean words and meanings on Google.

*Do you like or love Sabrina Grimm? Why?

**You can use my example!**

~M o(-.-)o


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry

M- Hey guys… Heh, heh. I'm a horrible person… Well, I have my reasons. 1) My old computer broke down and I am doing this on a rock hard chair at the library with the lady behind the desk spying on me. 2) I had the NJASK and other projects. 3) My friend and I are not on good terms at the moment.

S- Hi, I am M's sister and we are all doing this on the rock hard chair with the lady who looks like a chicken spying on us. My sister, my friend 'Ray', and I are trying to sit on this chair. Well, we all started to agree on making a new account where we will just write stories and just stories. This is going to be our favorites and alerts account. So we are not going to continue this at all. Sorry.

R- I bet the lady's a spy chicken.

._. M,S,&R ._.


End file.
